My Little Pony: The Last Chapter
by The master of the game
Summary: Book 3 of the My Little Pony: The End of Harmony trilogy. It has been several years since Michael's defeat, and Twilight and Shadow's girls are growing up to be strong mares. But with a prophecy telling that the two sisters will have to fight each other and a lurking evil, will the two fillies still love each other?


**Hey here, everyone! I finally got around to write chapter one of book three in my End of Harmony trilogy. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. The idea for this story, as well as the other stories in this series, belongs to me.**

* * *

_Evening Star's POV_

I looked everywhere to find my sister and my friend, but it was not that easy. Especially since one is a Pegasus, and the other is a unicorn. Dashing Feather and Morning Star. I flew up to a cloud, but I only found Feather's mom, napping. I went back down, and I had a brilliant idea.

"THE LIBRARY!" I yelled out loud.

I immediately flew home, and I opened the door slowly. I stood in the doorway while I looked carefully around to try to find either Feather or Morning. I then saw something. A dark rainbow-colored mane. I crept up to the spot, and I jumped behind Feather.

"Found you!" I told my friend.

She moved her glasses to a more comfy position and got up.

"How did you find me? Twilight said I was perfectly hidden." Feather said.

"Your mane was visible, Feather." I answered her question.

I made my way outside, followed by Feather. Morning could be anywhere. She was already able to use her magic, and her favorite spell was an invisibility spell. I then spotted something wierd following us. I pointed it to Feather, and the blurred spot jumped a little.

"Gotcha, Morning." I said.

Morning then appeared in the exact same place as the blurred spot.

"You win, sis. Again." Morning told me.

Feather then chuckled, and I soon let out a big laugh because of a pink pony that was making silly faces.

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

I heard Evening Star laugh really loudly. I went outside to see what was going on, and I saw Morning Star, Evening Star and Dashing Feather laughing at something. Looking around, I tried to find what was making them laugh. I eventually found what was making them laugh. Or rather _who_ was making them laugh.

"PINKIE PIE!" I shouted.

I made my way up to her, expecting a big hug. I got it, but not from her. Two young colts, about the age of Morning and Evening, jumped to my neck. One of the two was pink like Pinkie, while the other was brown. Twilight came out of the library, and started running towards me.

"PINKIE! It has been a long time." Twilight said.

Pinkie looked at me before she answered Twilight.

"Twilight! I'msohappytobeback. Ican'tbelieveithasbeensolong! IammovingbacktoPonyvillewithmyfamily!"

Twilight looked at Pinkie with a deadpanned expression.

"Calm down, Pinkie. I'm glad you're back, though. And who are the colts?"

"Oh, these are me sons, Caramel Pie and Rock Salt."

The two colts waved a hoof at Twilight, then they got off of me. I got up, and went to Twilight's side. Then, a blur of cyan leaving a rainbow trail passed in the sky. Rainbow landed behind Pinkie and slowly crept to her, only to get surprised by Pinkie suddenly turning around and blowing a kazoo in Rainbow's face. Her two colts laughed, and I swear I heard three fillies laugh as well.

Rainbow's daughter then slowly walked to her mother, who let out a sigh.

"I don't know how, but you've become a real egghead, Feather."

"Mom." The filly complained.

Soarin then flew to his wife. He landed beside her.

"Daddy!" Feather said as she jumped into Soarin's hooves.

"Whoa there, sweetie." Soarin said. "I just came to say hi to the newcomer, and apparently the newcomer is one of your mom's friends."

Twilight looked at me, using our linked minds to pass what she wanted to do. I nodded and Twilight gestured to the library. I got inside with my two daughters, one on my back, the other flying around my head. I heard Pinkie come in with her colts, followed by Rainbow and Soarin with their daughter. Twilight came in last, closing the door behind.

I put Morning down on the ground, and Evening landed beside her sister.

"Take your friend and Pinkie's sons to your room, okay?"

Evening made a cute acknowledging face, and Morning simply nodded. I sat down beside Twilight, and we talked for a long time.

* * *

_Morning Star's POV_

Evening and I walked to the school with Feather. We had fun yesterday, but Caramel and Rock were too hyperactive for me. The only thing I appreciated from them was that they managed to get me to teleport. I was stuck on that spell for several weeks.

Similar to what my mother did when she was younger, I am studying under my mom's tutelage. Since she is the most powerful unicorn to walk the face of Equestria, it is only natural that she'd give me private lessons on magic.

Suddenly, I felt watched. I stopped and looked around. A hooded figure of an old pony was standing by the side of the road, looking at me. It was talking to me, although nopony seemed to hear him.

_Join me, Morning Star, and fulfill your destiny..._

His voice was ragged, like he hadn't drink water for a long time. He gave off an evil aura, causing the plants around him to wither. Then, a hoof rested on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Morning?" Feather asked.

"Yes."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing."

As we kept going, I glanced back at the hooded pony. He smiled at me, then he vanished.

* * *

"Hey mom. Hey dad. We're back!" Evening shouted in the library as we entered the library, Evening flying through a window while I walked through the door like a normal pony.

"Hey girls. How was your day?" Mom asked us.

"It was okay, mom." Evening said as she flew around.

"Same thing, except for that weird pony."

"What weird pony?" Mom asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, he was hooded, so I didn't notice much, but it was odd because most ponies didn't seem to even realise he was standing there."

Mom frowned at my explanation. She looked up the stairs.

"It was probably nothing, Morning." She said.

* * *

_? ? ? POV_

From my vantage point I could see the little Morning talking to her mother. I smiled. My plan was slowly but surely coming together. The Elements were almost powerless, the only Element still powerful enough to be a threat was the Element of Love. But I would soon get rid of that small nuisance.

I closed my eyes and teleported away, ready for the next phase of my plan. Phase one was simple: show myself to Morning Star. Phase two was more complicated: I had to summon creatures to attack Ponyville and try to capture Morning. Either she got captured or she defeated the summoned creatures was pointless as in any way, I would get her to unlock her true powers.

Now, I only needed time to do the summoning ritual.


End file.
